


I'm In Love With You

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, I assume its angsty at least, M/M, Who can't resist a fic involving puppies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is in love with Niall but the Irish boy doesn’t know that. Zayn buys himself a lab puppy who reminds him of Niall and the boy is clueless to the fact but the others aren’t. Zayn breaks down when he find out Niall has gotten himself a girlfriend but soon the truth comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Zayn couldn’t help himself, as soon as his eyes had stopped on the blonde blue-eyed squirming little bundle of fur he knew he wanted the puppy. He had only walked into the pet shop as he had been out with Liam who needed something for his turtles so they had stopped. Now he stood staring at the little puppy that reminded him way too much of the boy he loved but who had no idea. The puppies blue eyes were almost the same shade of Niall’s and the blonde fur the same color. He must had been staring as a sale associate came up to him asking, “I can see your enthralled by that little boy there. He is quite the charmer.” Smiling at the words Zayn turned and spoke, “I’ll take him.” She watched the girl try not to squeal in delight before rushing off to collect the puppy from the pen.

As soon as the associate walked away, Liam walked up asking, “Are you ready then mate.” Chewing his lip Zayn spoke, “Um I kind of have to wait for the puppy I just bought.” He saw Liam’s laugh but his jaw dropped as the associate appeared with the little bundle of fur. He caught Liam’s stare but as the associate asked about needing help picking out things, Zayn couldn’t help but agree. Soon they he was walking out holding the little puppy who was wearing a brand new collar and leash while Liam threw him glares as he carried out everything else Zayn had bought.

As they arrived back at the flat, Zayn couldn’t help but sit on the floor of his living room just playing with the puppy. He head Liam settle down on the couch and ask, “So who is going to watch the little fellow while we go on tour?” Scrunching up his face at the thought he spoke, “I could ask my parents to watch him, my sisters would love it that or maybe we could actually convince Paul to bring him along.” He heard as Liam laughed, “I wish you luck on asking Paul that you want to bring your Labrador puppy on tour.” Turning Zayn stuck out his tongue at Liam who rolled his eyes and went to answer the door as a knocking came.

Zayn looked up as three boys came strolling in behind Liam and he did his best not to stare at Niall. Instead he threw Liam a look as he heard Louis quip, “Liam told us you got a puppy and we had to come see for ourselves.” Rolling his eyes he asked, “Is it such a big deal that I got a puppy?” He saw Harry laugh but Zayn’s attention was quickly zeroed in on Niall who had sat down beside him and reached over grabbing the wriggling puppy. Watching him he tore his gaze away looking at Harry as the boy asked, “So what’s his name Zayn?” Turning he stared at the puppy and murmured, “His name is Clover.” He saw Niall grin and remark, “I like the name Zayn.” Avoiding the looks of the other boys, Zayn grinned and replied, “Thanks Ni.” The rest of the afternoon flew by with the boys playing with the puppy and Zayn receiving knowing looks from the other boys.

He had been playing with the puppy a few days later when he heard the news. When he found out that Niall had gotten himself a girlfriend. Almost as soon as he read the news on twitter and saw what Niall tweeted, Zayn felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. Scooping up the puppy he buried his face into the fur and just began to sob. He must have been sitting like that for over an hour ignoring every text and phone call when he heard his front door open. He didn’t even have to look up from where he sat his face still buried in Clover’s now soaked fur but knew the three boys who wrapped their arms around him.

Zayn didn’t even move just gave a sniffle as Liam spoke, “Zayn you can’t do this to yourself. You have to tell him.” Shaking his head he felt as Louis cleared his throat adding, “Zayn you need to stop holding in all of these feelings because they are going to eat you up.” Zayn couldn’t help but give a chuckle as Harry chimed in, “And we kind of want you not to get that point because we care for you Zayn. Now release the puppy because I think he can’t breath.” Laughing he let Clover slip from his grasp and felt as the puppy nipped at his shirt tugging on him. Rubbing the puppy’s head he spoke, “Its too late guys, he has gotten himself a girlfriend.” He snapped his head up from Clover as Liam spoke, “No he doesn’t Zayn. The girl is some random fan and Niall was joking around with her but considering you didn’t respond to any of us we thought maybe you didn’t realize that.”

As he heard the words he asked, “Really?” He saw Louis nod and quip, “Really Z and you better wipe those tears away as Niall is on his way over. We told him to meet us here at 4 for a movie but we came earlier. Now we are going to leave and you sir are going to tell him.” Zayn stared at him but swallowed as each boy gave him a hug and words of encouragement before leaving him. Turning he scrambled to his feet and ran to his bathroom splashing cool water on his face.

Returning to his living room he scooped up Clover and sat on the couch cuddling the puppy as he waited for Niall. Finally the knock came and he kissed Clover’s head carrying the puppy towards the door. Doing his best to smile he opened the door and spoke, “Hey Ni.” He saw Niall flash him and smile as he entered the house. He saw the Irish boy glance around and question, “Where are the others Z?” Looking at Niall he took a deep breath and spoke, “Uh they all had something come up last minute.” As they walked further into the house Zayn hesitated but handed the puppy over as Niall held his arms out.

As they sat down Zayn chewed his lip and spoke, “Niall I need to tell you something….” He watched Niall look up from playing with the puppy replying, “You can tell me anything Z.” Nodding his head, Zayn reached over grabbing the puppy from Niall’s grasp. Playing with Clover’s ears he looked down at the wriggling puppy and took a deep breath speaking, “Niall I just have all these feelings for you. I think no I know I am in love with you and it kills me every time to see you flirt with a girl or anyone else. My heart gets ripped out and I’ve been hiding it but I needed to tell you this.”

Looking up he saw as the words registered on Niall’s face and was in shock when Niall replied, “Zayn you really don’t know how much I love hearing that. I feel the same way; I’m in love with you. Every time you do something cute like playing with that damn puppy you make my heart melt.” Raising an eyebrow he asked, “Do you really mean that Niall?” He watched Niall nod his head then lean over and place his lips on his. Returning the kiss with ease, their kiss lasted for a few minutes and finally as it broke he saw Niall grin and ask, “So can we watch that movie and cuddle then?” Smiling Zayn nodded his head and whispered, “Yes, we can.” Leaning in they kissed once more before Zayn flipped on the TV and bought some random movie. The movie was soon forgotten though as their lips locked and they had themselves a very heated make out session. Finally as their lips broke swollen and red from the long kisses Zayn flashed Niall a smile and felt as the Irish boy cuddled him. Sighing Zayn remarked, “I’m happy the others talked me into telling you.” He heard Niall question, “So the boys knew and I didn’t?” Turning Zayn nodded and he watched Niall give a little hum before murmuring, “Well I’m glad they convinced you to tell me too.” Grinning they kissed once more and turned back to the movie trying to pick up on the plot line.


End file.
